One Unselfish Wish Always Grants Another
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Justin learns this to be true after he and the others free their friend, the Blue Senturion, from Divatox's grasp. Friendship all the way!


**This idea came to me after watching the Power Rangers Turbo episodes "Beware The Third Wish" and "The Gardener Of Evil".**

**Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Also, this story has some spoilers for both Power Rangers Turbo episodes mentioned above. I own nothing!**

* * *

**One Unselfish Wish Always Grants Another**

Justin was walking down the sidewalk, smiling as he gazed at the coin his father had given him and the wishes he had used. One for his father to come back home and the other to free the Blue Senturion from Divatox's grasp. When it had come down to choosing between his dad and his friend, he chose his friend and his dad had come home too, so both his wishes had come true.

He now heard the engine of a familiar motorcycle and turned to see the Blue Senturion riding up to him and coming to a stop. "Justin," he said. "Hold up."

The blue Turbo Ranger smiled and waited for his friend to come up to him. The futuristic police robot placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Justin, I wanted to say thank you," said the Blue Senturion. "If you hadn't used that last wish to free me, I would still be under that space pirate's control."

"Ah, it was nothing," said Justin. "You're my friend and we had to free you."

"Perhaps, but you gave up a wish to free me," said the blue and white robot. "Why?"

"Because you needed our help and that was the only way," said the young boy. "And it worked out. Not only that, my dad came back too."

"Because you used the last wish to free me, your unselfishness was rewarded in the end," said the Blue Senturion. "That is what makes you a true Power Ranger."

"Thanks," said Justin and was about to walk away when the hand on his shoulder tightened slightly, indicating his friend had more to say. The boy looked at his friend.

"Justin, a simple thank you isn't enough to show you how grateful I am to you," said the futuristic cop. "How about I give you a ride home on my motorcycle?"

The boy perked up. "Really?" he asked. He had never really ridden on a motorcycle before, so this was really awesome.

"Of course," said the Blue Senturion, guiding Justin to the motorcycle and handing him the spare helmet he always carried with him. Justin put it on and watched the police motorcycle transform to have another seat behind the main seat. He jumped on behind his friend and grabbed the handles on the sides of his seat, feeling a seat belt come over him too. "Safety first," said the futuristic cop with a smile in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Justin. "Ready?"

"You bet!" said the boy, his excitement hard to mask.

With a chuckle, Blue Senturion started up his motorcycle and headed down the road. Everyone who heard the motorcycle's engine turned and watched with amazed faces as the futuristic ally of the Power Rangers drove by with an enthusiastic young boy riding with him. Justin was having a ball as the wind flew past him like it did when he was driving Storm Blaster.

The Blue Senturion slowed down outside of Justin's home and pulled to a stop, letting the young Ranger jump off first before dismounting himself, watching Justin take off the helmet and shake his head rapidly, a huge grin on his face that turned into slight protest when the robot cop playfully messed up the boy's brown hair.

"Hey, cut it out!" he said, laughing as the Blue Senturion suddenly grabbed him and held him in a gentle headlock and gave him a gentle noogie, making it almost impossible for the young boy to escape, but he did with a laugh and the robotic cop joined him in laughing.

Justin's father came out and smiled. "Hey, you're the Blue Senturion Justin was telling me about," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Blue Senturion, shaking Justin's father's hand in greeting. "Justin was helping me out with my patrol, which was quiet for a change."

The older man smiled. "Thanks for watching over Justin," he said and then smiled at Justin. "That movie you wanted to see will be on soon, Justin."

"Alright!" said the young boy happily. "I'll be there in a moment, Dad."

He watched his father go in and then turned, hugging the Blue Senturion, who returned his hug. "Thanks, Senturion," he said.

"You're welcome, Justin. And thank you," said the robotic cop as he watched the youngest Ranger race inside to watch the movie before he got on his motorcycle and drove away, keeping his scanners alert for any trouble and wishing that one day, evil would be abolished forever.

Hopefully, that wish would come true someday, but for right now, he would do his duty and uphold justice and peace forever.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
